


Ikuya's Birthday Surprises

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Honestly this was longer than I thought it would be OH WELL, M/M, Multiple first POV's, birthday planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically Ikuya's friends and his brother give him gifts to varying degrees of thought.
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori
Kudos: 12





	1. Makoto's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> These are mainly small chapter drabbles, some barely 200-300 words but the last couple were actually long. Lol... It's Ikuya's birthday in Japan! Happy Birthday, Ikuya! I'm so sorry that unfortunate circumstances have delayed your LUS and Iwami canceled your events. I hope he knows he is loved.
> 
> I actually ordered everything in Ikuya's LUS! (Clear Bromide isn't available for preorder so that is excluded!) I even got his spotlight (and Nagisa's!!) They'll all come together and I was informed it's been delayed to ship on March 6th via my proxy service. So I felt so inclined to help celebrate his birthday with a drawing and a fic! I need to show my love and support to him! Lord, knows this boy needs to love and support!

Ikuya’s birthday is today and I’ve been trying to make a small cake for a while now. It’s way harder than I thought it was gonna be. I shuffle around my small kitchen space trying my hardest to make his cake. I really don’t understand how Haru is such a good cook, and even Tono-kun is good as well.

I saw this recipe and decorating guide that really seemed easy. It came with a video tutorial too but everything is going wrong. Somehow I messed up everything with the baking and I don’t even think I can try to frost it and decorate. 

With a sigh, I put everything away. Maybe I can just buy a gift instead? It’s hard though since I believe handmade things are so sweet and kind to give to a loved one. They’re the most genuine things one could give. Haru does things like that for me every birthday and even randomly. It’s honestly the best gift to give. Ikuya deserves that but he cannot get it from me, at least not this year. Sorry Ikuya, I have a plan B, though. Hopefully, it’s sweet enough.


	2. Asahi's Pickle

Asahi and I shuffle down one of the aisles in the many stores we’ve gone to. We’re looking for a gift for Ikuya. It’s rather difficult and Asahi suggested just a gag gift would suffice. I’m playing along but actually, yesterday, I got him some nice tropical smelling candles. Ikuya has a niche and rather specific taste, but honestly, I have observed it from afar. I have his tastes written down in my mind. He’s actually really easy to buy for now that I’ve been to his place a few times and see the things he has and talks about. He’s changed a lot since middle school and I’m happy he’s more refined. The fact we're all so adult now is still shocking to me. It seems like we were 13 two days ago. I kinda miss it, heh.

“What about this?” Asahi raises up some sort of pickle thing. 

“What is it?” I ask him, he’s snickering maniacally and it’s actually rather adorable.

“A yodeling pickle! He made me yodel in front of all of you, I embarrassed myself and he never even yodeled like he said he would. Actually, he didn’t even SING?” Asahi’s really passionate about getting back at Ikuya. 

Though it’s a gag gift, it still has love and compassion in it. He put thought and time into it. I’m sure Ikuya will hate it and call him ‘bakasahi’! But deep down Ikuya will acknowledge he put at least some thought into it. It’s too specific to not have thought put into it. Maybe in a few months he’ll look back and laugh! I’m sure I’ll laugh when he receives it and maybe that’ll cause him to be mad at me but then I can pull out my actual gift and redeem myself.

Asahi really cares about Ikuya despite the constant teasing, I’m sure things will work out in the end.


	3. Alcohol for the Birthday Boy

Knocking on the door to Ikuya’s apartment, I shuffle the gifts and drinks in my arms. Natsuya and I felt as long as he’s 20, and he’s with us and his friends drinking should be allowed. We're all officially above the drinking age. Ikuya was the last to turn 20. He's the baby of the group, it's quite fitting actually.

“You literally could have knocked for me, I’m holding a lot here,” I say cold as ice. I shoot a death glare to my partner who is just smirking like an idiotic ray of sunshine.

“I love watching you struggle!” His smirk is still idiotic but I can’t help but find him charming.

“That’s so sweet of you to say, I’ll keep that in mind.” I retort.

Ikuya opens the door with surprise written on his face, he reaches out to take some of the items from me. He’s clearly the more considerate brother. He lets us in.

“Thank you, Ikuya. Natsuya refused to help,” I let out a laugh, though I’m annoyed with my partner.

“Sorry about him,” Ikuya replies. Melancholy was in his voice.

“You okay?”

“Not really, no one’s really remembered my birthday.”

I find that incredibly hard to believe. Haruka and Makoto mentioned his birthday a couple of weeks ago and Asahi just yesterday was hyped to hang out with him. I can only assume they’re all busy right now and will come later. I assure this is the case to Ikuya.

“Natsu-nii… Nao?” Ikuya says suddenly as I was in the middle of explaining that his friends didn’t forget his birthday, “You brought me alcohol?”

“You’re 20! So you can drink now!” Natsuya opens his big mouth.

“Doesn’t mean I wanna,” Ikuya sighs while taking the bottle from the bag, “You want me to be an alcoholic like you, huh?”

I laugh at Ikuya’s comment and Natsuya clearly dislikes every bit of Ikuya’s words and my responses to them.

“Well, Ikuya,” Natsuya’s tone softens despite his clear annoyance, “Happy birthday.”

“Oh, yeah. I got you an actual gift! The alcohol is from both of us and I chose it. I think it’s one you will like, but I also got you this.” I hand him another bag as he sets the alcohol on the counter, I know Ikuya’s interests and likes. I know things he prefers and things he’d rather not get as gifts. Ikuya tends to think practical or something pretty. So I got him something of both. Something pretty and practical.

“Oh! These are so pretty!” Ikuya’s face lights up as he looks up at me.

I bought him some towels with constellations and stars on them. I know Ikuya loves space and things relating to the sky and so when I saw those I just had to get them for him. I found them a few weeks ago and I know towels are sensible. I bought different sizes too, he can put them around his house and even use them after swimming. 

“Thank you so much!” He smiles as he looks at them. 

“You’re welcome, and Happy birthday!” I say, admiring his expression. I really adore Ikuya, he's like my child. I remember there was a time he never smiled... He's changed and grown so much. I'm so glad.


	4. Makoto's Dear Friends

I’m browsing a little gift shop that has many varieties of candies and toys. I know Ikuya has a sweet tooth like I do and so I feel that getting candy is a good choice. I worry it may seem half-hearted but maybe I can explain why I could only get him a few small things. Ikuya is understanding and I'm sure even getting him anything and spending time with him will mean a lot.

I go around with a little basket and collect candy and then something black suddenly catches my eye, I turn my head and I see this little plushie that I know Ikuya would like. Maybe luck is on my side? A little plush and some candy… Maybe it’s not the worst!?

Ikuya has always been such a good friend, I hope I can be a good friend back. I remember in middle school in the summer I mentioned when my birthday was and on my actual birthday, he got me a card and wished me a happy birthday. I didn’t think he’d remember but he did, there was no mention after that time in the summer, so he genuinely remembered it. And even now I didn’t remind him of my birthday but he still remembered despite years and distance between us and he gave me a gift and a birthday wish.

Good friends will do things like this. Good friends will always remember and still cherish despite the distance. Distance didn't make him forget me or anyone else. I’m sure explaining what I tried to do this morning will help him see how much I care. I would hate to make him feel like he isn’t special to me or that he isn’t a good friend. All my friends are very dear to me!


	5. Heart-Felt Recipe

Nanase-kun invited me over to his place early in the morning to help with making Ikuya a cake. He and I have discussed and even cooked together before. I remember he got a kick out of how much I love to cook. He said it’s rather weird that I find a lot of pleasure in cooking, yet he seems to like it a little bit as well. I think that's weird. My recipes are complex apparently. Maybe he needs to spice up his taste buds?

“Just remember to stick to the recipe I made.” I say to Nanase-kun who’s dealing with the dry ingredients.

“Did you make this recipe from scratch?” He asks.

“Sorta. I took some aspects from something I saw online but rewrote half of it to fit Ikuya’s taste better.”

I know Ikuya’s tastes. Though, I tend to put food Ikuya hates in his meals without him knowing, if I make it small enough he can’t tell. I’ll never tell him I do it though. Since it’s his birthday I’d rather not do that. He deserves to indulge in things he likes. Not be served things he doesn’t, even if it’s undetectable.

“Do you have an idea of what design can go on it?” Nanase asks, “You brought piping bags, I can help if you’d like I’m pretty good with arts.”

It’s kind that he wants to help, I’ve been practicing piping for months for Ikuya’s birthday. I watch videos and test things out all the time. I have visuals and honestly, I trust myself to pipe his cake more than Nanase-kun.

“I appreciate you wanting to help, I don’t doubt you’re artistic, but I’ve been practicing for months.” I let out a nose exhale with my smile to accompany it.

“You’ve been planning this long?”

“Actually, yes, I have.”

He seems rather shocked but Ikuya and I have been dating for quite some time, I'll do anything to make things perfect and heart-felt.


	6. Thoughtful Gifts

I arrive at Ikuya’s place at a decent time. Honestly, I didn’t wanna just text or call him to say happy birthday. Saying it in person is more thoughtful.

I knock lightly, hoping he still heard it. I didn’t want to disturb him with a loud sound.

Eventually, Ikuya opens the door, at first I can tell he’s shocked but after a few seconds smiles big.

“Come in, it’s cold outside!” He guides me in. I’ve been to his place quite a few times. It’s small but homely. I see Natsuya-senpai and Nao-senpai in the distance and wave to them.

“Happy birthday!” I hand him the bag, “Before you open it I just wanna say I tried to make you a small cake but I accidentally ruined it and part of my kitchen this morning.” I laugh to ease the tension I created by accident.

“You tried to make me a cake?” Ikuya’s voice was soft as if he couldn’t believe it.

“Yeah, I found this recipe and tutorial that seemed super easy but it was still very difficult. I really am not cut out for cooking or baking.” I bow my head a bit in apologies.

“That’s so thoughtful of you even if it didn’t work out, you really didn’t have to do that.”

“I think handmade gifts are great and considerate and I know you have a sweet tooth. So I hope you can still like the gift I got you.” I accidentally kinda gave it away, at least the other thing will be a surprise.

He slowly takes the tissue out of the bag and reveals a small squirrel plush. The squirrel is actually black with various blue features and the colors really popped at the shop. The colors suit Ikuya's tastes as well. 

“Y-you remembered my favorite animal?” Ikuya was getting a little emotional. Which I understand. Ikuya has a selective memory, he’s best with numbers which is probably why he remembered my birthday after so long. My memory is kinda selective too but I think certain things like favorite animals, hobbies, and stuff come so naturally to me. “You also got me some candy, this is very sweet, Makoto.” His tone is benevolent.

“You’re a good friend to me, Ikuya, I tried to get you something simple but thoughtful.”

“Thank you! I can tell you really care.” We're both a little emotional.


	7. Gag Gift and Hidden Laughs

Kisumi and I pull up to Ikuya’s apartment complex and we make our way up the stairs. I bought Ikuya a gag gift but I did it out of love. At least it’s from both Kisumi and me. I’m sure my company will be the real gift tonight. He tends to get really lonely, and though I tease him and he gets annoyed I can tell he doesn’t hate me. Our friendship is very weird but unbreakable, I think!

He knocks on the door and when he opens the door we both greet him with big smiles. It’s contagious because he smiles almost as big. He lets us both in and we start to take our shoes off and coats.

“It’s still really cold outside,” Kisumi says shivering.

“I mean it’s still winter,” Ikuya laughs. I see Makoto, Natsuya-senpai, and Nao-senpai are having fun in Ikuya’s room. He already had company, and I’m sure that’s why Ikuya is so happy. I can assume if he was alone on his birthday he’d be super upset, I mean, I would be too. 

“Oh! We got you something amazing!” I shuffle more and hurry to hand him the gift, I wanna hype it up, despite it being a joke.

“Oh?” He’s already skeptical, I can hear it in his voice and I see Kisumi purse his lips.

Ikuya opens the bag and goes around the tissue and grabs the pickle.

“Happy birthday!” I say rather loudly, I laugh because I’m expecting Ikuya to be angry but he just looks at it in confusion.

“It yodels.” Kisumi presses the button while Ikuya holds it still.

The pickle yodels and Kisumi and I laugh and Ikuya’s face is absolutely priceless. Almost like he wants to laugh but also shove the pickle up both of our asses. It’s quite a view.

“Well, I’d say thank you but I’m not going to,” He keeps his face almost too focused on one expression. I can tell he wants to laugh though.

“Before you kill us, I got you a real gift!” Kisumi says.

“What? You did? I thought we were going for real gifts, and just for laughs?”

“I don’t like the idea of Ikuya hating me over a gag gift so I got him something yesterday. Here you go.”

Kisumi hands Ikuya a set of candles with a bow on it. He seems to have calmed down and he softens up a bit. I guess a genuine gift is nice. Maybe I can make it up to him somehow? Though I gotta admit, his face was priceless. I'd love a gag gift from Ikuya next month!

“Thank you.”

“Happy birthday. Also, I heard on the grapevine that Haru and Tono-kun will arrive soon.” Kisumi is shameless. Haru and Tono-kun made him a cake, I saw it and they’re on the way I feel he’ll really love it. It’s 6:20 in the evening. So when they get here soon hopefully we can eat almost right away, I’m literally starving. Haru also prepped some food for dinner. Not gonna lie though, the cake looks tasty.


	8. A Beautiful Cake

I’m chatting with everyone in my house when I hear a knock at the door. I assume it’s Hiyori and Haru since they’re the only ones who haven’t come around. I try to get up to get the door but Natsu-nii and Nao tell me they’ll get it, I assume because they got gifts and stuff.

I stay talking to the other three when Hiyori comes in and hugs me from behind. I’m on the couch so it’s one of the more awkward attempts at a hug. He kisses my cheek as well.

“Happy birthday, beautiful!” He rubs his cheek on mine.

“We have guests, you’re so shameless.”

“We’re dating, so it’s not like it’s shocking.” He keeps nuzzling, “Ah, wait! Gimme a second, babe.”

He lets go completely and returns to be with Haru and the other two. 

After more conversation, I hear light footsteps towards me. I don’t dare look behind me, but suddenly there are hands over my eyes.

“What is this?” I’m annoyed but I can only assume there is a need for a visual surprise.

“Give us a second,” It’s my brother’s voice so I assume he’s the one putting his hands over my eyes.

“Fine,” I say and wait for the surprise.

I allow everything to happen, there’s no use in fighting. My brother, friends, and now my boyfriend is here for my birthday. It’s already dark out and I guess I’m a little sad my boyfriend didn’t wanna spend all of it with me. But I have to assume there’s a reason for it. I’m tired of over-analyzing things that end up making me depressed. If Hiyori is gone like this on my birthday he’s obviously doing something important and probably planning or prepping. He’s just that kind of person.

“Happy birthday!” Hiyori and Haru say as my brother lets go of my face. Hiyori’s voice was quite loud and overshadowed Haru’s softer tone. They reveal a cake that’s decorated beautifully. 

“You-you guys what is this? Did you make this?” I’m astonished. The cake has beautiful seashells decorated on it, little shooting stars, and little edible sugar pearls placed beautifully over it. Everything was meticulous and elegant. They must have spent so much time practicing and perfecting it. I can’t imagine putting this stuff on a cake. Hiyori knows I love ocean themes and space. So the thought he put into what to decorate is so kind-hearted. He understands me. I understand now why they've been away from me and I appreciate everything.

“Thank you, how long did you two work on this? Is this why you didn’t come sooner?” I ask, though it's obvious that is the reason why.

“I did most of it, I’ve actually been practicing for months in secret,” Hiyori says as he rubs the back of his neck. “Nanase-kun helped with the placement of the sugar pearl sprinkles. He was the one who prepped our dinner, we’ll finish it soon. We felt doing the cake and food prep first would be easiest for time efficiency but decorating became perfectionism.” he elaborates more and more, this man never shuts up and I love him for it, "I didn't wanna do this yesterday, the cake wouldn't be as fresh."

Hiyori is rather a perfectionist with most things. I guess it makes sense decorating this gorgeous cake took a long time. He had to steady his hand and work slowly. He’s also been practicing for months? I’m truly astonished. I love the writing, the seashells, the stars, even the edge is very fluffy and pretty. The colors he chose are great too.

Hiyori has always loved drawing and art, I saw the pictures he drew of us as small kids. He showed me after our college tournament. I think it’s super sweet that he kept them. He then confessed his feelings for me. Of course, I was shocked. He then took the opportunity to ask me out and I was even more shocked and all I could do was agree in the most awkward way. I’m glad I did though, it was kinda rushed and sudden but I thought about it more and more after I agreed to be his boyfriend. I realize I do have feelings for him… Those kinda emotions are complex so I was very confused for the first few days of being in a relationship with him.

“Are we really gonna eat cake before eating dinner?” I ask, laughing.

“It’s you… of course, we are. You’re such a sweet tooth, you’ll complain.” Asahi interjects.

“Wow, who asked you? I certainly didn’t care to hear your voice just now.” I snap back playfully.

“There’s enough for all of us, but make sure to save an extra slice for Ikuya for later.” Hiyori puts a candle in the cake. “Let’s have him blow the candle, though first.”

“Seriously? You’re the one who said I don’t need to wish on stars to make my dreams come true? Are candles okay?” I laugh, he puts in a mermaid tail shaped candle. It matches the cake perfectly.

“Don’t wish to be stronger or to be someone else, maybe wish for something else? Something simple like a new pair of socks.” Hiyori laughs at his own words. He’s basically roasting me while being practical. I’m an idealist who wishes there was an easy way to do things but I still put all my effort into things even if it doesn’t work out. Hiyori loves a challenge.

He lights it and Nao turns off the lights, “Don’t you dare try to sing to me or anything or I’ll take the knife that’s over there and there will be no survivors.”

They all take the hint, no one says a peep. I decide on a wish… and I blow the candle.

“What did you wish for?”Asahi exclaims.

“For you to go missing.”

“Oi! That’s rude.”

I jokingly tease and poke Asahi with my words. I don’t hate him, it’s just how we are.


	9. The Stars Above

Soon enough everyone left. We had cake, we had food, we had conversations… Everything was perfect. We needed to be alone though, for our own fun. Which right now is just consisting of us making out.

“Ikuya, I got you a gift,” I say as I part from his lips, his face is soft and kinda dazed. He is either tired or enjoying making out a little too much. Maybe both? Ikuya is always tired and always hungry for physical affection.

“You did?”

“Yeah, if you get off of me for a second I can go get it.”

Ikuya exits my lap and I head into the closet where I had put his gift. I covered it up, it arrived a few days ago. I believe he’ll love it.

“Again, Happy birthday, beautiful,” I say as I hand him a neatly boxed item.

Ikuya’s face is puzzled, the size and dimensions of the box are very specific and he starts to guess as he opens the edges. He gets them all wrong and once he pulls out the gift he’s speechless.

“I was kinda stumped on what to get you at first. I wanted something sentimental and special but also pleasing to look at.”

I got Ikuya a picture of the night sky at the time he agreed to go out with me. I remember after it happened looking at the clock on my wall. I have that mental image in my head. Searching online and browsing a while ago I found this site where you can put in a date, time, and place and custom writing and it displays a picture of the stars above at that very moment. I chose the day he agreed to be my boyfriend, and since I basically knew the exact time it was very simple.

“I got it in midnight blue and the writing is something I thought would be nice. I gushed my feelings a little bit. I’m sorry for being sappy.”

“This is,” Ikuya starts, “The date and time... was this when we started dating?” His eyes show delight but his voice cracks. He’s emotional and trying to hold it in.

“Yeah, this is what the sky looked like right above our heads at the moment,” I wrap my arm around his waist and at my touch, he starts to tear up. He really sucks at holding his emotions in. I can tell these are happy tears though so I’m not worried. He’s so cute and honestly the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. I hold my emotions in a lot, usually the more negative ones, so I can’t imagine dating someone like me. I adore Ikuya’s ability to show his emotions to me and the world, he has so much strength.

“This is so thoughtful and it’s beautiful to look at.” He lets out a little sob near the end.

“Not as beautiful to look at as you.” I lean in to kiss him, he allows the kiss to happen. Our kiss is soft and short but passionate. If anything can set you free it’s not wishing on shooting stars or wishing on birthday candles, it's being with someone who makes you happier than you’ve ever been able to feel before. Happy birthday, Ikuya. I love you…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this. I wrote it when I was sleepy and hope you excuse any errors. (I always find tense or punctuation errors. I'm so sorry!)


	10. Not a Chapter I'm Just being Anal!

I refuse to have a ‘9 chaptered’ fic so this is where I say hello, I hope you know Ikuya loved Hiyori’s gift and they have birthday sex. KJFDSHAJFDSKLAJ!


End file.
